Don't Change for Me
by Taloolah P
Summary: Jasper is the object of Alice's desire but just how much will she have to change before he realises she exists? AH, A x J


*Author note*

It's been a while since I posted anything so apologies that this isn't up to my usual standard as I'm a bit rusty. Please let me know what you think after you've read it.

RPOV

"I can't believe he's going out with her. What's wrong with me Rosalie?" Alice sobbed dramatically as she perched on the end of my bed. Her eyes were puffy and red due to her persistent crying. I hugged her closer in a desperate attempt to console my best friend.

"Alice, there's nothing wrong with you at all. You're the prettiest girl I know and if he can't see that then he's a complete idiot." I rubbed gentle circles across Alice's back as her tears turned to sniffles. "You're far better than he is and he doesn't deserve you."

"He doesn't even know I exist. We've been in the same art class for the last two years and it's like I'm invisible. Why did I have to fall for the one guy who will never look at me?" Another large sob escaped Alice's lips. "Just because I'm not blonde with fake everything doesn't mean I'm not worthy does it Rose?"

"Of course it doesn't honey. You're pretty and clever and funny. He would be lucky to even get a date with you."

"You're just saying that to cheer me up. You've never been ignored by any of the boys. Emmett practically had to fight them off to get to you. In fact, didn't he put that weird guy in the hospital?"

"Oh you mean Edward, well yeah but he was a bit of a creepy stalker though. Do you remember that poem he wrote me about how he would like to watch me sleep? That guy deserved a trip to the emergency room. Anyway, that was ages ago and I heard they managed a successful retrieval operation." I couldn't help smiling as I recalled how fiercely Emmett fought to get a chance to date me. Alice smiled too as we both remembered the high pitch howl that Edward had let out as he dropped to the floor.

"Just because I have Emmett now doesn't mean that I don't understand how you're feeling. I know how hard it is to want someone who doesn't know you exist but we'll just have to make sure he notices you."

There was a gentle knock on my door. I knew it would be Emmett. He slowly opened the door. "Have all the tears and snot gone now?" he asked. Alice picked up a pillow from the bed and threw it at him. He dodged it with a quick side step. "Hey I was only asking. Al, baby, if you're still upset I know what would make you feel better," he grinned with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"Emmett! I hope you are not suggesting what I think you're suggesting. It doesn't matter how many times you dream about it, beg for it or watch it on the internet; there is not going to be a threesome!" I glared at him as Alice started to giggle.

"Eew Emmett, you're such a pig. Can't you see that I'm totally devastated here? I am not going to make out with your girlfriend, my best friend, just to make you happy. You have cheered me up a little though. Trust you to lower the tone enough to make me stop thinking about Him."

"Just so we're clear, was that a never or a maybe?" Alice and I both threw pillows at him but he managed to dodge them. He sat on the computer chair at my desk and grinned. "Okay I get it, that's a clear no for now but in the future who knows. Anyway, so what has the infamous Jerksper done now?"

"Don't call him that. His name's Jasper and he's perfect for me, or at least he would be if he even knew I existed." A loud sob escaped from Alice and fat tears began to run down her small features again.

"Oh Emmett! Now look what you've done." I glared at him in the hopes he would apologise to Alice.

"Look I'm sorry, I was just trying to find out what had happened." Emmett smiled in that way that always made me melt.

"Oh it's okay. Let me fill you in on what's happened. So you know how much Alice likes Jasper right," Emmett nodded. "Well he has gone on a date with Bella; you know the head cheer leader and ὕber bitch."

"Oh you mean Bella with the bleached hair and the double D cups?" Emmett then demonstrated the size of bimbo Bella's breasts with his hands. I glared at him and he quickly put his hands down. "Um, look seriously Al, it won't last. In fact from what I've heard, she's probably moved on already. I mean, seriously, that chick has had more pricks than a well used dart board. I think I'm the only guy on the team who hasn't had her." Alice began to cry even harder on hearing Emmett's words.

"That's it, you need to leave. You're making this far worse than it needs to be. I know you mean well my little care bear but this is a girl problem and being macho lacrosse guy is not helping to make Alice feel any better. Why don't you hang with the guys tonight and I'll make it up to you in that special way that you really enjoy." I winked at Emmett and licked my lips.

"Whoa, you mean in that really special way don't you. I'm out of here. I'm sure Jake mentioned he was having a poker night, I think it's about time I took a bit of money off those computer geeks again. See you later babes." With that, Emmett kissed me and left the room.

Alice stared at me with an incredulous look on her face. "Did you just call Emmett your care bear?" I nodded and she started to giggle. "Wow! That is the funniest and cutest name ever." She smiled as another tear ran involuntarily down her face.

"I know what we need, pizza and chocolate." I looked at Alice and she nodded her approval. I quickly phoned the pizza place and ordered two large pizzas, and then I went down to the kitchen in search of chocolate.

I located a huge bar and made my way back to Alice. We made a start on the chocolate before the pizza arrived. The doorbell rang and I headed to the front door to collect our food. I opened the door and stared in shock at the spotty face and greasy hair of my former stalker. "Hi Rosalie," he said. "Here's your pizza. It seems an awful lot for just you. I could help you eat some of it if you'd like."

I handed over the money and glared at the creep. "That's okay Edward, I have company and I will do all night." I quickly grabbed the pizzas and slammed the door, sliding the bolt into place for added security. It seemed that being in the hospital had not made Edward any less creepy.

I carried the food upstairs and Alice and I ate pizza until we couldn't eat anymore. I watched Alice carefully as she lay back on my bed. The tears had stopped and she seemed a little happier. I knew she wouldn't be happy until Jasper noticed her but I couldn't help worrying that he would ultimately break her heart. We had been friends for years and even though it was unusual for a quiet arty girl to be best friends with a cheer leader, we always seemed to make it work. I would do everything I could to make Alice happy and I knew what was necessary this time.

I sat up and smiled at Alice. "Alice, I know what I need to do. I'm going to confront Jasper and make him realise just what he's missing by not asking you on a date."

She looked at me, a shocked expression in her hazel eyes. "You can't do that Rose. He'll think I'm some stupid child who can't even get her own date. No, I'll think of something but I'm not going to let you do that for me. I just need you to support me in whatever I decide to do. "

"Oh Alice, you know I'll always be there for you even if you decide to bleach your hair and start wearing wonderbras."

"Oh my goodness you're right. That's exactly what I need to do. I need to get rid of my tortured artist style and become the kind of girl that Jasper will notice. I need bleach and lots more make up. Oh and some of those gel inserts you put in your bra. Can I borrow your pink skirt, you know the really trampy one that you wear when you're out with the rest of the cheer squad?"

I stared at my friend as she ran to my closet and started rummaging through the hangers. I had a really bad feeling about this. "Alice are you sure that's the best way to get Jasper's attention? I mean maybe you don't need to change everything that you are. I'm not saying it's a bad choice but maybe you should just wait until you're thinking more rationally." Alice glared at me as she stripped out of her paint stained jeans and her t-shirt.

"Rose, you said you would stick by me and that's all I need you to do. Now what do you think?" She stood in front of me wearing my pink mini skirt and one of my black tops. "All I need now is lots of make up and some hair dye. I don't suppose you have any bleach do you seeing as you're a natural blonde," I shook my head. "Oh I know there's an all night drug store in town, next to Newton's outdoor shop. If I go now then you could do my hair for me before we go to bed."

"Are you sure about this? Maybe your hair could wait until morning. We could go into town together and then spend the day pampering," I looked at Alice's outfit and added. "You might want to buy some nice pumps too because I don't think your graffiti covered chucks really go with that outfit." Alice looked down and started to laugh.

"Okay you're right about the shoes but I want you to do my hair tonight for me please. If I go now, I can be back in twenty minutes." She grabbed her car keys and purse and headed towards the door.

I shouted after her, "Please be careful Alice, it's dark out and you know how bad your driving is."

"I'll be fine I promise. I'll even stick to the speed limit if it'll make you feel better." She closed the door and a moment later I watched her car pull out of the drive and disappear towards the town.

APOV

I knew what I had to do. A complete make over would ensure that I got Jasper's undivided attention. He liked the cheer leader types so that's what I would give him. My make over would be the most dramatic since Sandy in 'Grease' wore those tight black pants. Jasper would definitely notice me and not just in passing either. I would ensure that he couldn't take his eyes off me. Giving him the type of girl he wanted wouldn't be easy but I knew it would be worth it.

I looked down at the top and skirt I had borrowed from Rosalie. The clingy black top actually managed to make my small breasts look quite good, even without a bra. The pale pink fabric of the skirt seemed to shimmer in the dim light that came from the dash. It rode further up my thigh as I pressed my foot down impatiently on the gas pedal. The sooner I got that hair dye, the sooner I could become the blonde babe that Jasper would fall in love with.

As I got closer to the town I became more and more impatient. Up ahead I saw the neon sign that hung outside the drug store. I pulled into a parking space out front and quickly got out of the car.

The drug store was empty of customers. I quickly found the hair dye and chose an extra lightening one that would hopefully turn my hair a beautiful shade of baby blonde.

As I reached the counter I realised that the cashier was Jessica, one of Bella's close friends and yet another member of the bitch brigade. She looked me up and down then snickered as I moved towards the cash desk. I tried to be brave and glared at her.

"Oh look who it is," she taunted. "Arty Ali the Alien. Don't you realise that we don't want you on our planet?" she glared at me as I placed the box of hair dye on the counter. "Aww bless, are you trying to fit in with all the normal people now. It'll never work you know, you're just not like the rest of us. You can change your hair and wear those badly fitting clothes but you'll never be one of us. You're vapour, not worth our attention. Who are you trying to impress?" She laughed viciously as the tears welled up in my eyes. "Oh look the alien is going to cry!" she sneered.

I tried to stop the tears from running down my face as she rang my purchase up on the till. I passed her the money and grabbed my box of dye. She shouted after me as I turned and fled the shop "You'll never fit in you know!" I could still hear her maniacal laughter when I reached my car and climbed inside.

I sat and leaned my head on the steering wheel while the tears streamed down my cheeks. "I'll show that Bitch! I'll show all of them. They won't know what hit them when I've finished with those skanky whores." I hated her and all her friends so much. It was hard to understand how Rosalie could ever stand to associate with them. When she became a cheer leader I was worried that she and I would stop being friends but we were too close to let the bitch brigade come between us. Rosalie, of course, attended the compulsory mixers and dated the right kind of guy. Everyone approved of Emmett. He was big and had muscles in all the right places. He had been star of the football team, the soccer team and was now captain of the lacrosse team. Nearly every girl in school wanted to date him and he seemed to be friends with nearly every guy in school. He loved Rose and I saw how much she loved him. He accepted me as Rose's best friend so I accepted him as a permanent addition to her life.

My eyes had started to get puffy again due to the crying. I decided that I should get back to Rosalie's as soon as possible and make a start on my permanent transformation. The new me wouldn't cry when faced with one of the bitch brigade. The new me would be strong and brave. She would give them hell and make them pay for all the years of name calling and bullying. Most of all, she would be walking around hand in hand with the amazingly talented and gorgeous Jasper Whitlock.

I started the car and pulled out of the parking space. My eyesight was still a little blurred from the tears but I needed to get back to Rosalie's so my transformation could really begin. The journey to Rose's usually took about 15 minutes but at the speed I was driving I knew I would be there in about ten minutes instead. I put my foot down some more as I sped along the avenue that lead out of town.

Music seemed like a good idea. I needed something I could sing out loud to, a strong female that would represent the new me. I turned up the stereo and was disappointed at the country album that was playing. The more assertive me didn't want a song about lost love, she wanted a song about being strong and free and brave. I thought about it and I knew exactly which song I wanted. I opened the glove box to look for my favourite 'Pink' album. I took my eyes off the road for a second. It was dark so I figured nobody would be out at this time of night. I sped along the road while I carried on searching for the album. I found it and pulled it out of the sleeve. I was about to put it in the stereo when I looked up and realised there was someone on the road. Holy shit! I was going to hit him if I didn't do something and quick.

I slammed my foot on the brake and swerved to the left. The tyres screeched on the asphalt as I came to a halt. I looked around but I couldn't see the pedestrian anywhere. I hadn't felt a bump so I didn't think I had run him over, although it had all happened so fast. I took my seatbelt off and jumped out of the car. I ran towards the side of the road as I heard a groan coming from the grass near the sidewalk.

"Oh my God I am so sorry. Are you okay?" I ran towards him then froze. Slowly he sat up and I could see who he was. I looked up his body from his black biker boots, over his jean clad thighs, up the leather jacket he was wearing until I saw his gorgeous face. His blonde wavy hair hung over one eye and his full bottom lip just looked so kissable. I stared in awe at his chiselled features and his perfect physique.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing? You could have bloody killed me. Driving like a maniac isn't part of the highway code you know. You stupid Bitch, why don't you watch where the fuck you're going?" He glared at me as I stood motionless. "Hang on, I know you. You're in my art class. You're Alice aren't you?"

I gulped, he knew my name, Jasper knew my name, but that was impossible. Jasper Whitlock didn't know who I was. I was the invisible one. He stood up and looked at me as if he was waiting for me to answer him.

"I am so sorry," I breathed. "I never meant to nearly knock you over. I guess I must have lost concentration for a second. Are you okay?"

He looked me up and down and I began to feel quite self conscious about my attire. A small smile started to appear on his lips as he ogled my legs.

"Yeah I'm okay. Just a bit shook up I guess. Although if you're going to drive in future may I suggest that you… don't!" He stepped towards me with a slight limp.

"Oh my God, you're hurt. Is there anything I can do? I could take you to the emergency room maybe." I leaned forward to place my arm around his waist as he winced with each step.

"Honestly it's okay. I'll be alright although if you feel really bad maybe you could kiss the painful bits better." He winked at me. It seemed like Jasper was flirting with me but he couldn't be. This was Jasper, man of my fantasies.

"Look it's not my fault you were walking on the road instead of the sidewalk and wearing black. Didn't you know you're supposed to wear light colours at night!" He laughed and the sound had me mesmerised. "Um, I feel really bad about what happened, can I give you a lift somewhere?" I asked quietly.

"Actually that would be great. Tonight has been an awful night and I just want to go home and forget about it all." He followed me towards the car and jumped in the passenger side. I slowly got in and started the engine. I couldn't believe that Jasper Whitlock was in my car, alone with me.

I drove in silence. So he knew my name but that didn't mean he wanted to talk to me. I glanced at him and couldn't help admiring how gorgeous he was up close. I tried to slow my heart rate and concentrate on my driving but having Jasper in my car was just too distracting. I headed further out of town and then I realised that I didn't even know where Jasper lived. "Um, where do you want me to take you?"

He looked at me and said, "Oh do you know Mercy Point?"

"You mean Mercy Point where everyone goes to make out?" I had to stop thinking about exactly what I would like to do to Jasper at Mercy Point.

"Yeah well I live with my aunt just along the road from there."

"Oh okay well I guess we're going to Mercy Point then." I blushed when I saw a twinkle in his eye. "I mean, just past Mercy Point."

I was so embarrassed by my own secret desires that I didn't even dare to look at him for the next five minutes. I had to think of something to say. I needed something intelligent and charming and something that would make him realise that I was the girl for him. I couldn't think of anything. Typical!

JPOV

As Alice headed the car towards where I lived, I couldn't help but look at her slender legs. She put her foot on the gas pedal and I held my breath as her, already tiny, skirt slid even higher on her thighs. Her smooth flesh was tantalizing. I couldn't help but stare.

Neither of us had spoken in at least five minutes and I could feel the tension building. I wracked my brains for something charming to say but I knew that perfect Alice Cullen was not going to be easy to charm.

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out. Luckily for me, Alice chose that same moment to break the unbearable silence.

"I… um… I heard that you were out with Bella tonight." She blushed slightly as she glanced at me.

"Yeah well, let's just say that things aren't always as they seem." I looked at the clock on the dash. "Right about now she's probably butt naked and writhing around in the hot tub with some other guy."

"Oh wow! That does not sound like a great date for you." A slight smile overtook Alice's lips as she spoke.

I took a deep breath as I decided exactly how much I was going to tell sweet little Alice. "First of all she insisted on driving, which is why I ended up walking my sorry ass back home. It wasn't exactly going great but it kind of got worse when she bumped into Mike Newton. Apparently they have a 'past' and she decided that a night with him and his mates in a hot tub was far more exciting than going to the cinema with me to watch that teen vampire film that's out." I decided not to include the part where I realised that Bella wasn't my type. After all, watching her dry hump Mike right in front of me was not my finest moment. In fact I knew tonight had been a huge mistake.

"Well the rumours about Bella are quite …" I could tell that Alice was searching for the most tactful words to use.

"Look, she's not my type anyway. I only asked her out because I needed a distraction." I knew it was now or never. This was my only chance to try and get the girl of my dreams.

"A distraction, from what?" Alice asked. She turned slightly to look at me. She looked so beautiful. If only I was her type then it wouldn't be so difficult.

"Oh nothing, just something I can't have. Anyway let's talk about you. I'm wondering why you're out at this time of night."

"Oh well that's easy. I had to pop to the drug store for something but that's not important." Alice stared ahead as she drove. I got the distinct feeling that she wasn't in the mood to shed any more light on it so I didn't mention it again. "Um… I can't help notice that you're dressed differently. Don't get me wrong, you look nice but I always liked what you normally wear." Alice looked shocked.

"You did?" she stammered. "Oh wow! This is awkward. I…" she closed her mouth and stared at the road again.

"Alice, you can tell me you know. I'm not as scary as people think!" I laughed as a slight smile lit up her face.

"Oh, but I don't think you're scary at all Jasper. In fact it's quite the opposite," she took a deep breath. "I think you're a great guy actually!"

In the light from the dash I could see that Alice had begun to blush. Was she really saying what I thought she was? Could Alice possibly like me? I dared to hope that was exactly what she was saying but I still couldn't be sure. I stared at her in shock. "Alice, look, I um…"

"No Jasper it's okay, you don't have to say anything. I know that you don't really know me and that I'm not your type." A small tear escaped from the corner of her eye and rolled down her cheek and dripped onto her chest. It continued to roll downwards and I wished that I could follow it with my tongue. A scream from Alice dragged my eyes away from her cleavage as she slammed the breaks on. The car skidded to a stop.

"Oh my God Alice are you okay? What happened?" I looked over to see Alice leaning with her head on the steering wheel, sobbing uncontrollably.

"huh… umm… I thought I saw something run in front of the car. I'm sorry about the sudden stop but I didn't want to risk running anyone else over tonight. I don't think my nerves could cope with that." I leaned over and rubbed my hand on her back in a lame attempt to comfort her. She sat up, getting the front of her top somehow caught on the steering wheel. The stretchy fabric pulled forward revealing Alice's pert breasts. I was shocked to see that she wasn't wearing a bra at all. Shocked and very excited! Oh great, now I would have to try and hide my excitement from her without looking suspicious or creepy. Alice realised that I had full visual access to her chest and quickly tried to untangle herself. She managed to wriggle back in the seat, freeing her trapped top and covering the most amazing nipples I had ever seen. Alice covered her chest with her arm but not before I saw how hard her nipples went once she realised I was watching her. If only everything hard was that easy to conceal.

"Well that was… embarrassing!" giggled Alice.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have looked but let's be honest, no guy is going to turn down an opportunity to stare at such amazing tits!" I smiled with what I hoped was a cheeky yet loveable grin. Alice looked away from me as she put the car in drive. I hoped I hadn't totally blown it with her.

"Umm how far past Mercy Point do you live because we're nearly there now? I mean nearly at the entrance to the point so where do you want taking?"

I turned to reply to Alice and noticed that her skirt had now ridden up her thigh and was exposing the lacy trim of her underwear and part of what looked like a pokeball. I must have been hallucinating because girls didn't like pokemon and they definitely didn't wear pokemon themed underwear. That just wouldn't happen. "Alice, do you like pokemon?" I cringed as I realised the question I had just blurted out.

She looked at me strange before replying. "Um yeah I do but what does that have to do with where you live?" Her puzzled look made my heart melt and my already hard cock push painfully against the zipper of my jeans.

"Oh nothing sorry it just popped into my mind. I can't think why," I grinned at her. "You could drop me off at the entrance to the point if you want, I can walk from there. It's not that far."

"Oh, okay well are you sure you'll be okay on your ankle?" she asked, her eyes full of concern.

I needed to get out of the car and away from Alice's pert boobs and sexy yet fun underwear before I totally embarrassed myself. "Yeah I'm sure honestly, it'll be fine."

"Well it's not really safe for me to pull over on the road so I guess I'll have to pull into Mercy point if that's okay with you." A small smile crossed Alice's lips as she looked at me.

This was going to be unbearable, me with Alice at Mercy Point and her wearing the hottest underwear choice of any girl I have ever met. I began to struggle against the urge to just grab her right then and kiss her senseless. "Yeah sure that'll be fine. If I didn't know better I might think you were trying to lure me to the point so you could have your wicked way with me." As the words left my mouth I couldn't help hoping that it might be true but I knew Alice didn't really want me.

The car slowed and turned into Mercy Point. Alice pulled into a space surrounded by trees and put the car into park. "Well here we are, I suppose you'll be going now. Are you sure you'll be okay on your ankle?"

The concern in her eyes was immense as was the very uncomfortable erection that was vying for attention. "Umm yeah I'll be fine honestly." Alice got out of the car and walked round to the passenger side. She opened the door and looked at me expectantly. "Alice you didn't need to open the door for me you know. I can get myself out of the car." The truth was that from Alice's current position she would be easily able to see just how turned on I was. I needed to distract her while I stood up and re-arranged things. "So anyway you never did tell me why you're dressed like that and why you're wearing the chucks with that skirt."

Alice's face dropped. She looked down at her attire and sighed. "I just decided to make a change that's all! You don't like it though do you?"

"Alice, I liked how you dressed before. All the fake bimbo stuff isn't right for you. I mean don't get me wrong I really liked seeing your tits and well the panties are just perfect. In fact I was hoping you might let me get a peek-at-you at some point!" I winked as Alice's mouth fell open.

"Oh my God you really are like all the others aren't you. I stupidly thought you were different. You really are Jerksper!" Alice turned and stomped away from the car.

"Alice come back, I wasn't trying to upset you. I really like you!" I jumped up and started after Alice as she headed through the trees. The pain in my ankle caused me to wince with each step. I had to catch up to Alice and make things right. How could I have been so stupid as to spoil what could have been something great!

APOV

I couldn't believe I had been so wrong about Jasper. It turned out he was just like all the other boys at our school, just a complete jerk. First he tells me that he doesn't like my outfit then he talks about me like I'm a piece of meat. He's such an arrogant pig! I heard Jasper somewhere behind me but I didn't care. There was no way I was going to speak to him after what he said. I can't believe that he dared to make a joke about my panties. He was laughing at me and that hurt more than anything.

Suddenly there was a crash and a string of curse words came from the direction of my car. I stopped and listened. "Jasper, are you okay?" There was no reply. "Jasper?"

I turned and ran back towards the car hoping that I would find him. In the dark of the trees I couldn't see where I was going and I tripped on something and fell forwards.

"Ow!" cried Jasper as I landed on top of him. "Alice I'm so sorry that I upset you. I really didn't mean to. I was just trying to tell you that I think you're hot!" He held on to my hips as I tried to get up. He pulled me closer and I could feel something big and firm pressing into my hip.

"Jasper you really need to let me get up now. I must be hurting you. What happened?"

His grip tightened as I wriggled against him. "Seriously Alice you're going to have to stop doing that or you're going to squash my banana!"

"Your banana? Eww Jasper that's disgusting. I can't believe you're comparing your cock to a banana!" I tried even harder to get up.

"No, no look," he pulled a banana out of his pocket and waved it in front of me. "I really do have a banana in my pocket."

"Um okay, do you always take a banana on dates with you?" I couldn't help but smile as I realised that the firm bulge I had felt earlier was still there. "It kind of brings a whole other side to the 'is that a banana in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?' line I suppose."

Jasper laughed as he pulled me even closer to him. "Oh darling it was a banana but as you've probably realised by now, I am very happy to see you!" He leaned up and placed a tender kiss on my cheek.

I was overcome by a swarm of giddiness when Jasper kissed me. I couldn't believe that Jasper really did like me and we were at Mercy Point at night. This could be my chance to show him just how perfect for him I am.

I leaned down to kiss him. Our lips grazed and we were about to share our first proper kiss when… my phone began to ring. Jasper pulled back. "You'd better get that I suppose." I looked at the screen and saw that it was Rosalie. She was probably frantic that I wasn't back yet. The urge to ignore it was strong but I knew that if I did then my persistent friend would just keep ringing, or worse she might call the police and report me missing.

I quickly answered and once Rosalie stopped ranting I managed to tell her I was okay and not to worry about me. I explained that I was with Jasper and I would tell her everything once I got back to hers. I must have shocked her into silence because she didn't ask anymore questions or argue when I was about to hang up.

Jasper had released me when the phone rang and while I was explaining to Rose he had stood up and dusted himself down. I slipped my phone back behind the tongue of my left chuck, where I kept it, and turned to Jasper. "Sorry about that, it was Rosalie wondering where I was."

"Well if you come here I can remind you exactly where you were." He held out his hand for me to take. I put my hand in his and he pulled me against his body. His lips met mine and he took my breath away with the most amazing kiss I have ever had.

His tongue explored my mouth while his hands slid down my back and squeezed my buttocks. I could feel his fingers inching my skirt up around my waist. He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes. "Alice, do you realise how long I have wanted to do this. Well this and more actually but I'm sure you get the idea." He leaned in to kiss me again before I could respond.

As we kissed, he walked me backwards until I was leaning against the trunk of a large tree. His lips began to trail hot kisses down my neck, sending tingles straight between my legs. He continued his descent until his kisses reached the low cut neckline of my top. He nudged the clingy fabric aside and took one nipple into his mouth. He sucked and nibbled and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth. My fingers entwined in his hair as he moved to the other nipple. "Oh Jasper that is so fucking good!" One hand slid under the lace of my panties and I felt his cold fingers working their way towards my clit. He slid a finger over the sensitive spot and I couldn't help bucking my hips towards him.

I untangled a hand from Jasper's hair and slid it down his chest, over his rock hard abs, towards something else that I knew was definitely hard.

My hand reached the bulge in his jeans and I grabbed his cock through the thick fabric. I rubbed up and down until the most delicious moan escaped his plump lips.

We slowly made our way to the ground. Jasper lay over me, still rubbing my clit. I unzipped his jeans and freed his stiff cock from the confines of his underwear. I wrapped my hand around his length and began to pump up and down. Jasper gasped and moaned as his hips began to thrust involuntarily. "Oh my God Alice, baby, that is amazing. I can't believe we're doing this." I couldn't believe it either. This wasn't like me. I have never been the kind of girl who does something like this. I knew for sure that I wasn't in a hurry to stop though. Maybe Jasper had unleashed a new me, one that wasn't scared to enjoy life!

"Oh Jasper, that feels so good but I need you to know that this isn't me. I mean, oh wow, um… I don't normally behave like this." Jasper's fingers slid deep inside me and I lost the ability to think clearly. "Ooooooh Mmmmmmm wow!"

I continued to slide my hand up and down Jasper's hard cock as he finger fucked my throbbing pussy, his thumb tracing tight circles over my clit. I could feel my orgasm getting closer and I knew that it wouldn't be long.

Jasper's cock throbbed and bounced beneath my palm and I could tell that he was getting close too.

"Oh baby, Al, I don't think I can take much more. Your hand feels so good around my cock. I'm so close now. I really don't think… ung oh yes!" Jasper shuddered as thick jets of cum covered my hand and Rosalie's skirt. Jasper worked his fingers in and out of my pussy until I felt myself tumble over the edge of an amazing orgasm.

We lay on the ground shaking for what seemed like ages. Jasper held my tight in his embrace and kissed my cheek and neck. "Wow! That was amazing. I've never felt anything like that before. Alice, I… I'm so sorry about you know, the mess!" I looked down and saw that there was a wet patch on Rosalie's skirt where Jasper's cum had started to soak into the delicate fabric. I started to blush thinking about how I was going to explain that to Rosalie.

I stood up and straightened my clothes. Jasper stood behind me and began to chuckle. "What's so funny?" I asked a little confused.

"Alice, did Rosalie actually want that skirt back? Cos I really don't know how you're going to explain the mud and grass stains as well as the cum stain." He laughed loudly and I joined in as he pulled me towards him for another kiss. "So, anyway, I was kind of wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?"

I took a deep breath and smiled at Jasper. "Yeah that would be nice," I winked and grinned. "I'm assuming you would be bringing your 'banana' with you!"


End file.
